Sons of War
"There are few who are willing to fight everyday in the in of war, we fight every day, every minute, every second, We are War, and we are glory of that word." Sons of War The Sons of War are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter, they are always fighting, every second, ever since they were founded they have been fighting in battle, this is why they are legion size and have many clans with the Sons of War Chapter, they are granted for being one of greatest fighters. Notable History * The Great War (342.M32 to Current date): The Great War is known for being the longest war in the history of the imperium, the Sons of War see space as noting full of Chaos Worshipers, Ork, Etc. they see this as a problem but in there eyes not until every ork clan, alien, renegade chapter is destroyed, they see them as a war. they would charge into battle against many foes, notable battles are listed below. * The Red Crusade (531.M35 to 553.M35): The Red Cursade was against the Emperors Children, the Sons of War see them as noting of worthless scam and they must be purged in the emperors name, the crusade was against the emperors children, and the hunt for Tea'Ver the Dreadful, the crusade was a victory and the Sons of War are known to kill over 3,000 emperors children chaos marines. * The Imperatoribus Crusade (642.M36 to 664.M36): The Imperatoribus Crusade is known to be the biggest crusade by the Sons of War, they had a total of 12,000 Space Marines, meaning that 12 clans were in battle at that time, the Sons of War went against the Iron Warriors, the Sons of War charge against them in bloody combat, however this was there first Huge Crusade, so when they battled against the Iron Warriors, They lost Clan War Axe, one of the most powerful Clans before that battle, after that Battle with the Iron Warriors, they then went against the Dragon Warriors, were the Dragon Warriors attacked them, they killed Clan Master Mork'gor, after that death, they ended the crusade, alot of other things did happen during this cursade, however lost within the ages. * The Battle of Bloodwing (Unknown Date): the Battle of Bloodwing was over the moon called Bloodwing Moon, that held many resources that could be used by the imperium, the Sons of War were sent to search the moon of any passable creatures that could effect the taking of moon, well the search was will needed, for a huge Ork Clan was there and was destroying the moon form the instead and making what the Sons of War called "The Raging Waag!", The Moon was being made into a death rock, were it would crash into a planet and destroy it, The Sons of War attacked the Ork Clan and stopped this, they captured a ork tec boy for questioning, The Ork Tec said they would going to send it holy terra and destroy it, making the imperium fall under anarchy and death to the emperor. The Sons of War after this were put into the halls of Honor, the Sons of War saw this as a honor and were Honored that there duty's were noticed. * Clan War (752.M36 to 752.M36): The Clan Sith'Van fall to runic powers of Chaos and become chaos renegades only known to be come the Spiteful ones, after there fall to chaos they were still known to behold there chapter colors, after losing contact with Clan Sith'Van they found out after a awhile that they were the Chaos Renegades, Spiteful ones, There Clan Master, Van'gor the 3rd Claw, Lead a 1000 men assault on the fortress of Clan Rt'Claw, were the Clan was destroyed right there and then, A Unknown Clan then purged half the Spiteful Ones and left and burned there body's so the Chaos coulds could not live. * Alter'rim Crusade (844.M36 to 845.M36): The Crusade was lead against the Spiteful Ones, so they could be removed form this world, They had to enter the Sub-sector Alter'rim were the Dreaded and Hateful were hiding, The Sons of War first charged into combat against the Spiteful Ones, they landed on the world of Alter'rim I, were the Spiteful Ones were staying at, the Spiteful ones shot and took down the Battle Ship Uther's Blessed, However the battle that would take place would take over year to fight in, after the battle was finally over, The Spiteful Ones were destroyed and none were left, Many Sons of War were lost during that crusade however there deaths were avenged. * WIP Clans within the Sons of War. BASIC INFO: They work very much like the Sons of Medusa, were they have clans instead of company's, however they do have companys within there clans. but they have many clans, some are big, some are small, however all clan do die out. The Max number of clan is 500 marines. Clan Razor Wing: One out of the 2 Max reached clans, they are deadly and very spiteful, They stand by using Iron hand tactics, there Clan Master is currently Grim'mor, The Clan is known for high blood lust, it is believed about 50% are form Blood Angel gene seed, but unknown. Clan Iron Fist: The 2nd one out of Max Space Marine Clans, there noted for being racist and being hateful of colored people, they are also want to only have pure Gene Seed, so they do not let Blood Angels or Salamanders Gene Seed within there ranks, Most chapters look down on there clan for there spite. Clan Dragon: Followers of wisdom, they are around 200 space marine strong, they are known for there Raven Guard like tactics, they are deadly, and use There faith in combat, using a large amount of Chaplains, they also known for always following orders. Clan Death Hammer: Known for using hard hitting tactics, around 300 space marines, they only want to see death and Revenge for the emperor, they believe they are the Emperors Wrath, leaving no one to leave and killing for anything that is in there way, about 75% of the Clan is made up form Blood Angel gene seed Clan Blade Blade: Known for there Dark angle behavior, they are secret and quite about there actions and there clan master is unknown, there numbers are unknown as well, not much is known about the Clan. There are many other clans, however they are stated currently. Category:Sons of War Category:Space Marine Chapter